<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эти сны by Magic_Glow10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231607">Эти сны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10'>Magic_Glow10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes Reborn (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер видит сны. Нейтан закрывает на них глаза.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эти сны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649202">These dreams</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita">LadyNikita</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питеру очень нравилось смотреть на брата за работой. Он всегда был таким уверенным в себе и во всём, что делал. Его глубокий голос приковывал внимание каждого его собеседника независимо от темы разговора. Обычно она была связана с выборами — они были единственным, что занимало мысли Нейтана последнее время. Питер сидел в его офисе и ждал, пока брат найдёт минутку с ним поговорить. Тот был очень занят и больше не мог выкроить время для семьи. Впрочем, их мать это не слишком беспокоило; Анжела просто светилась от гордости за сына, который пошёл по стопам отца и намеревался победить на выборах в Конгресс.</p><p>Питер следил взглядом за братом, пока тот ходил по помещению с папкой, спокойно разговаривая с людьми и улыбаясь. Это была его рабочая полуулыбка — та, которую он носил в присутствии коллег и других политиков. Он слегка поднимал правый уголок рта, изображая радость. Питеру было интересно, осознаёт ли это действие Нейтан.</p><p>Наконец мужчина подошёл к Питеру, который сидел на кремовом диване. Он сел на его край и слегка улыбнулся брату.</p><p>— Ты хотел поговорить, Пит, — начал он.</p><p>— Да. — Питер прочистил горло. — Недавно мне начали сниться сны…где я стою на крыше пятнадцатиэтажного здания. И эти сны постоянно повторяются. Я недолго стою там, а потом прыгаю. — Нейтан слегка нахмурился; улыбка исчезла с его лица. — Но я не падаю вниз. Я лечу.</p><p>— Слушай, я уверен, что это очень интересно, но я вообще-то занят. — Мужчина встал с дивана. — Может, поговорим завтра.</p><p>— Нет, Нейтан, ты не понимаешь! — Питер тоже встал и последовал за братом, который подошёл к рабочему столу. — Я летел над Нью-Йорком и это было так реально…</p><p>— Не могли бы вы отослать это Уолкеру? Он сказал, что ему понадобятся эти документы. — Нейтан протянул бумаги блондинке за столом, мимо которого они прошли. Та кивнула.</p><p>— Результаты голосования должны появиться завтра, мистер Петрелли, — сообщила она. — На данный момент для вас они выглядят многообещающе.</p><p>— Прекрасно. — Нейтан улыбнулся и сдвинулся с места. Питер рванул за ним вдогонку.</p><p>— Нейтан, я серьёзно. — Он схватил брата за плечо. — Мне… мне кажется, я могу летать.</p><p>— Питер. — Нейтан с тяжёлым вздохом повернулся к нему. — Говорю же: я занят. И я уверен, что ты не можешь летать. Люди не летают. А теперь иди, пока все вокруг не подумали, что мой брат сумасшедший.</p><p>— Но это было реально! Я думаю, я мог бы…</p><p>— Может, пойти и спрыгнуть с моста — посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. — Мужчина закатил глаза. — Просто дай мне работать. Твоя способность летать не поможет мне победить на выборах.</p><p>Потом он ушёл; Питер вздохнул и покинул здание. Он вернулся в свою квартиру и занялся чтением.</p><p>Парень не заметил, как день плавно перетёк в вечер. Отложив книгу и зевнув, он решил пойти на кухню и заварить чай, когда зазвонил телефон. Он посмотрел на экран и ответил на вызов.</p><p>— Привет, Нейтан. — Он поприветствовал брата и, услышав крики на заднем плане, нахмурился. — У тебя всё хорошо?</p><p>— Привет, Пит. Это просто Хайди и дети, — объяснил тот. — Честно говоря, поэтому я и звоню. Мне всё ещё надо поработать, но я не могу сосредоточиться из-за шума. Можно мне остаться на ночь у тебя?</p><p>— Ого, такое не каждый день услышишь, — с улыбкой поддразнил его Питер. — Ты искренне хочешь приехать ко мне?</p><p>— Ой, хватит, Пит, не издевайся надо мной, — засмеялся мужчина.</p><p>— Конечно, мы с кофе ждём тебя.</p><p>— Вот поэтому ты мой брат, — пошутил Нейтан. — Спасибо, я буду через двадцать минут.</p><p>Питер повесил трубку и улыбнулся. Он соскучился по брату, и хотя тот приезжал работать, у него наконец появилась возможность провести с ним время. Он немного прибрал письменный стол и, достав две кружки, услышал стук в дверь.</p><p>— Входи, открыто! — крикнул он, насыпая кофе. Нейтан зашёл и с облегчением вздохнул.</p><p>— Ты просто спасаешь мне жизнь, Пит, — пошутил он. Питер улыбнулся и налил кипяток в кружки.</p><p>— Можешь работать за моим письменным столом, — кивнул он в сторону упомянутого предмета мебели. Вскоре оба почуяли запах кофе.</p><p>— М-м-м, вкусно пахнет. — Нейтан широко улыбнулся и сел за работу. Питер протянул ему кружку и сел на диван со своей, возвращаясь к книге.</p><p>Он вернулся из книжного мира в реальный, когда понял, что у него закончился кофе. Он посмотрел на Нейтана; тот занимался документами, склонившись над столом. Сосредоточенность прорезала морщину на его лбу, а на губах вновь играла та самая полуулыбка. Его глубокие карие глаза выражали усталость, но мужчина только потягивал кофе и возвращался к работе. Должно быть, он почувствовал взгляд Питера, потому что он слегка приподнял голову, широко улыбнулся и изучающее осмотрел младшего брата.</p><p>— Почему бы тебе не пойти спать? — спросил он. — Ты выглядишь уставшим.</p><p>— Как и ты, — ответил Питер, наклонив голову. Он отложил книгу, поднялся и подошёл к брату. — Тебе тоже надо поспать. Твоя работа точно может подождать до завтра.</p><p>— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — сказал он, но Питер схватил его за плечи и поднял. Тот не сопротивлялся.</p><p>— Пойдём. — Питер отвёл его в спальню и толкнул на кровать. — Ты так устал, что едва стоишь на ногах!</p><p>— Завтра я об этом пожалею, — пробурчал Нейтан; его глаза закрылись помимо его воли.</p><p>— По крайней мере ты будешь в сознании, — засмеялся Питер.</p><p>Братья разделись и легли на большую кровать рядом друг с другом. Питер выключил свет. Некоторое время они лежали в тишине.</p><p>— Мне интересно, зачем тебе двуспальная кровать, если ты живёшь один? — с закрытыми глазами пробормотал Нейтан.</p><p>— Может, я как раз живу не один, — пожал плечами Питер. Нейтан приподнял веки, посмотрев на брата с таким недоверием, что тот не мог перестать смеяться. — О, вот спасибо.</p><p>— Если ты когда-нибудь встретишь девушку, не должна ли она будет cпросить моего разрешения? — снова поинтересовался полусонный Нейтан.</p><p>— Чего? — фыркнул Питер. — С какой стати ей понадобится твоё разрешение?</p><p>— Я твой старший брат, — ухмыльнулся Нейтан.</p><p>— Да, точно. — Питер закатил глаза и толкнул мужчину локтем под рёбра. — Спи давай.</p><p>Вскоре дыхание Нейтана стало медленнее и глубже, оповещая о том, что он заснул. Глаза Питера уже привыкли к темноте, и он смотрел в потолок, слушая, как спокойно дышит брат. Он ощущал тепло его тела и то, как поднимается и опускается его грудь. Парень улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.</p><p>Он сделал длинный, глубокий вдох. Ему не было страшно; он никогда не боялся высоты. Ему нравилось здесь находиться и смотреть на Нью-Йорк сверху.</p><p>Он посмотрел вниз на переулок, моргнул и заметил силуэт в тени здания. Это был высокий мужчина; когда он вышел на свет заходящего солнца, Питер узнал его. Тот посмотрел вверх, его карие глаза сверлили парня взглядом.</p><p>— Я могу летать, Нейтан! — улыбаясь, крикнул ему Питер. Нейтан мотнул головой, но его брат уже сделал шаг вперёд. Парень почувствовал, как воздух на мгновение обрёл над ним власть, но после краткого падения он взлетел. Он раскинул руки, ловя ими воздух и летя, как птица.</p><p>Несколько раз облетев вокруг Нейтана, Питер посмотрел на него. Тот, сощурившись, наблюдал за младшим братом. Питер улыбнулся ему, когда Нейтан тоже взлетел. Парень широко раскрыл глаза от удивления.</p><p>— Нейтан, ты… ты летишь!</p><p>Тот только улыбнулся, и они оба полетели по переулку. Потом братья поднялись выше в небо; они ловили воздух и смеялись, глядя на Нью-Йорк с высоты птичьего полёта…</p><p>— Пит? Питер, проснись!</p><p>Нейтан тряс брата, стараясь его разбудить. Питер проснулся, тяжело дыша; его лоб был влажный от пота. Открыв глаза, он увидел лучи утреннего солнца, пробивающиеся через шторы.</p><p>— Не…Нейтан? — Голос парня был хриплым, и он прокашлялся.</p><p>— Ты дрожал во сне. С тобой всё в порядке? — Нейтан внимательно, с тревогой во взгляде рассматривал брата.</p><p>— Всё в норме, — пробормотал тот; его глаза сияли от восторга, когда он смотрел на мужчину. — Я снова видел этот сон. О полёте. И ты тоже там был! Мы оба могли летать…</p><p>— Питер, прошу тебя… — Нейтан схватил его за руку и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты не умеешь летать.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Питер, но ответа не последовало.</p><p>— Давай, поднимайся и иди в душ. — Нейтан встал с кровати, потянулся и провёл рукой по волосам. — И если ты продолжишь вот так же дрожать во сне, ты должен будешь мне об этом сказать, хорошо?</p><p>— Да, конечно. — Питер нахмурился и поднялся. Но стоило ему встать, как весь мир вокруг него закружился, а голову пронзила острая боль. Он застонал, внезапно упав на пол.</p><p>— Питер? — Нейтан подбежал к брату и схватил его за плечи. Присев рядом с парнем на корточки, он взял его лицо в руки: казалось, тот был в полубессознательном состоянии. — Питер, что случилось?</p><p>— Я… — Парень моргнул, снова тяжело дыша. — Моя голова… — вздохнул он и потёр лоб, сильно зажмурив глаза.</p><p>— Подожди, я дам тебе таблетку. — Нейтан резко встал и направился на кухню.</p><p>— Первая полка слева, — простонал Питер из спальни. Нейтан нашёл таблетки от головной боли, налил воды в стакан и принёс всё это брату, который сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене. Его глаза были закрыты, а голова — откинута назад.</p><p>— Вот. — Нейтан протянул ему стакан и таблетки. Питер с благодарностью взял и выпил их, снова приняв недавнее положение и закрыв глаза. Некоторое время Нейтан молчал, наблюдая за братом.</p><p>— Тебе лучше? — наконец спросил он. Питер кивнул.</p><p>— Да, спасибо. — Он снова вздохнул и со стоном поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Придерживая брата, Нейтан помог ему дойти до дивана.</p><p>-Тебе нужен сытный завтрак, Пит, — заключил Нейтан и вернулся на кухню. Он открыл холодильник и начал готовить парню еду. Питер, наблюдавший за его действиями, посмотрел на часы.</p><p>— Ты же опоздаешь на работу, — сказал он. — Со мной всё будет в порядке.</p><p>Он встал, но пространство тут же завертелось так быстро, что ему пришлось сесть обратно. Очевидно, Нейтан это заметил.</p><p>— Сиди, Пит, мне всё равно.</p><p>— Я не ослышался? — нахмурился Питер, чувствуя себя достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы отпускать шутки. — Тебе плевать на работу?</p><p>— Ой, заткнись, а. — Нейтан закатил глаза и протянул парню полную тарелку. — Вот, держи. Ешь.</p><p>— А ты? — спросил Питер, играя с едой.</p><p>— Я поем на работе. — Он сел рядом с братом и кивнул на тарелку. — Ешь.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно. — Питер принялся за еду, внезапно почувствовав, что и правда был голоден. — Ты не обязан постоянно смотреть за мной; я знаю, как есть бутерброды, — сказал он спустя какое-то время.</p><p>— Я должен знать, что с тобой всё в порядке, — произнёс Нейтан. Он обнял парня одной рукой и притянул его к себе, когда тот всё съел. — Тебе лучше?</p><p>— Да, — уверенно кивнул Питер. Он глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь каждой секундой в объятиях брата. Парень положил голову ему на плечо. — Спасибо.</p><p>— Если это снова когда-нибудь случится, ты мне позвонишь, хорошо? — Он удостоверился, что Питер кивнул.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Нейтан, — пробурчал Питер ему в рубашку.</p><p>— Я тебя тоже, Пит, — ответил Нейтан, улыбаясь своим мыслям.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>